Heretofore there have been various types of sanitary covers provided for a dental handpiece, such as the tubular structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,073,137, while a protector for a dental drill piece has also been provided and is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,041,077. These types of shields or protectors also are represented by a sack-like shield for dental instruments, as shown in the relatively tubular structure, to engage a dental handpiece, as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,093,865.
However, one problem that none of such prior types of shields have solved is that relating to the fact that the dental bur is a relatively sharp abrasive intrument or tool. This tool, if it is positioned around a dentist chair, can cause problems if the dentist accidentally strikes this grinding bur and abrades or cuts his arm or hand, or the dental assistant may be cut or scratched by the bur.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cap-type cover for a dental handpiece, and especially to provide a removable cover for the abrasive grinding bur or tool mounted in a dental handpiece.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cover that can be readily engaged with, and disengaged from, a dental handpiece for covering the grinding tool positioned therein to prevent accidental contact by one working near the dental chair with such a grinding bur or handpiece.
Another object of the invention is to provide a plastic, relatively stiff cap-type cover for a dental handpiece bur or drill to render such tool inactive and safe, and to protect the tool and enclose it when not in use.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will be made more apparent as the specification proceeds.